


Changed

by Malen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malen/pseuds/Malen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick writing of Lavellan end game. <br/>Character building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

 

Her head is raised high. Smiles warm the room around her.  
Laughter and cheers dance around on her flesh. Familiar faces shining.  
They have all spilled blood together, fought side by side, and never gave up  
on each other. From self-sacrifice to personal fulfillments, each of them changed.  
They all meet together, raising glasses and filling their bellies with cheers and pride.

She accomplished a feat most all thought impossible.  
From prisoner to hero, she broke barriers that had been in place for a thousand years.  
A paradise fell and for a thousand years, a world grew in shadow.   
No gods to answer the prayers, man-made images were raised high.  
Beliefs changed, warped, disregarded. Only the will of man, ruled the lands.  
Until the very heavens opened up.  
  
She grew up far from any of this, roaming in the forests, hiding from these very rules and  
teachings. Held tight in her clan, kept a secret from all. It was survival. Every story, every   
teaching was told to keep her safe while she was taught to question everything and to believe no one.  
Never truly knowing freedom. She was sent by her kind, to spy.

Memories rushing through her, how far she had come.  
Witnessing the very fall of the human teachings all to learn that the very truths she was raised on  
were also in question. How did she even end up in the fade in the first place?  
They were here, in this world, in the Temple. Was it all real? Or is she stuck in the dream of another?

Her head is swimming, mixed emotions run through her. Reminding herself to smile, she makes her way  
through the Hall, greeting every friend along the way. Each of them a part of this. Each of them deserving of a better future.   
Her heart pounds, hoping no one notices how it causes her face to flush.  
She loves them all, but want so badly to just go lay down.

Saying her last greeting, she walks to her quarters. A feeling overcomes her, swift and bright.  
Turning to see what makes this feeling come over her, she turns to see the faces of everyone.  
Happy and alive, everyone except the one she wanted to see the most.

She makes her way to her balcony, the cold air rushes across her skin like fear.   
The warmth from the party below, slowly dissipates into the air leaving her cold.   
She knows how far they have all come, however, she cannot help but feel undone.   
The tear in the heavens is shut, the Elder One defeated, but what is left?   
She is broken inside, how can she truly be the one to lead them any further?

She touches her newly naked skin, the marks that once brought pride now gone from her along  
with everything she thought to believe in. Is she truly lost from the fold? It’s not like she could ever go back,   
knowing everything she knows now. Is this what freedom feels like? If so it’s a lonely twist of faith.   
No victory lay within her, just a broken sentiment of a weighted crown.

Her fingers remind her of the cold, the real cold that this mountain air brings.   
She walks inside grabbing a pillow to lay in front of the fire. As her body warms in the embrace of the heat.  
Her thoughts melt, releasing from the place she had to hold them in. How long had it been since she truly felt for herself?  
In everything she had experienced, he was the only choice she made for herself. Is that why he left?  
What did he mean, maybe in another world? What other world is there?   
He had walked with her for so long, been there when she needed advice, he held her in his arms and confessed his love.   
The way he looked at her, she could feel how deeply he cared.   
  
So many questions now open, is this what Cole feels when he talks about healing the hurt?   
Everything open, torn from the flesh. Spirits hurting, people hurting, what exactly did she fix?   
How is it truly fixed when everything is still left open and unanswered? She knows she has so much more to do.  


But she is forever changed.   
He changed her, leaving her broken and afraid, leaving her free from everything, including him.  
 _No matter what comes, know that what we had was real,_ a parting so bittersweet it causes her physical pain.   
The only thing that feels real, leading her to wonder, what is even real anymore?

Fading off to sleep, another dawn is to come, for our Lavellan.

 

 


End file.
